starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Han Solo
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 29 BBY | thuiswereld = Corellia | vader = | moeder = | echtgenoot = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = General | bijnaam = Slick | species = Mens / Corellian | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,80 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = DL-44 | vervoer = Millennium Falcon | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = }} thumb|right|250px|Han met zijn DL-44 Han Solo was een smokkelaar en een uitmuntend piloot van Corellia die faam verwierf met zijn schip de Millennium Falcon en zijn co-piloot Chewbacca. In 0 BBY raakte Solo betrokken in de Galactic Civil War en bij de Rebel Alliance waar hij uitgroeide tot één van de Heroes of Yavin. Biografie Jeugd (29 BBY – 10 BBY) Han Solo werd al vroeg achtergelaten door zijn ouders en de Corellian werd opgevoegd door Garris Shrike en zijn groep van rondreizende schurken. Zijn beste vriendin was de Wookiee Dewlanna. Toen Han bijna twintig was, had hij genoeg van het leven in de bende van Shrike en vluchtte hij. Zo belandde hij op Ylesia waar hij voor het eerst kennismaakte met de wereld van de Hutts en daarna hij zijn droom kon waarmaken: zich inschrijven in de Imperial Academy. Solo was immers een uitmuntend piloot en deze reputatie bevestigde hij ook op de Academy of Carida door zijn instructeurs, waaronder Alexsandr Badure, te verbazen. Smokkelaar (10 BBY – 0 BBY) Maar op een dag redde Solo het leven van een Wookiee die in de slavernij zou belanden en mogelijk zou worden gedood. Han werd uit de Academy gezet, maar zou er zijn beste vriend ooit voor in de plaats krijgen. Chewbacca, de Wookiee die hij had gered, had nu immers een Life Debt ten opzichte van Solo en hij week geen meter meer van zijn zijde. In het begin vond Han dit storend, maar al snel besefte hij dat een sterke vriend ook zijn voordelen had. Solo en Chewie, zoals Han Chewbacca meestal noemde, hingen meestal rond op planeten zoals Nar Shaddaa waar Han voor het eerst in aanraking kwam met Boba Fett en Lando Calrissian. Het was Han die Lando leerde hoe hij zijn schip, de Millennium Falcon moest besturen. Het was datzelfde schip dat Han van Lando won in een Sabacc tornooi op Cloud City. Door de Falcon zou Hans loopbaan als smokkelaar echt van start gaan. Samen met Chewbacca probeerde Han de Falcon zoveel mogelijk te verbeteren en onderdelen te vervangen door betere exemplaren. De Falcon werd de thuishaven van het duo en was hun kostbaarste bezit. Alhoewel het schip half aan elkaar hing, functioneerde het als het beste schip in het universum. Solo zorgde ervoor dat de Falcon een Hyperdrive Multiplier bezat van 0.5 of 1/2 wat bijna uniek was voor om het even welk schip en dat de schilden even sterk waren als die van een Imperial Cruiser. De enige voorwaarde was dat de Falcon naar behoren moest functioneren. Solo beleefde vervolgens een reeks avonturen in de Corporate Sector waar hij het moest opnemen tegen de CSA op Stars' End en tegen de gunslinger Gallandro. Daarna ontdekte hij zelfs de verloren ‘schatten’ van Xim the Despot op Dellalt. Gedurende deze periode werkte Han regelmatig voor de Hutts en welbepaald voor Jabba the Hutt van de Desilijic Kajidic. Jabba zag in Han een uitstekende smokkelaar en één van zijn favoriete piloten. Han kende ook zijn avontuurtje met de de Tonnika Sisters. Solo ontmoette de zussen tijdens zijn periode dat hij voor Jabba werkte. Samen met de zussen spande hij een valstrik om Lando Calrissian beet te nemen. Op Belfron liet Bresenni zich opvallen in het High Stakes Casino waardoor ze in de smaak viel bij Lando. Na een tijdje begon Calrissian gevoelens te krijgen voor Bresenni maar haar emotionele instabiliteit maakte hem gek. Eén dag was ze blij en sociaal en de andere dag boos en koppig. Toch besloot Lando om Bresenni ten huwelijk te vragen. Op het moment dat hij dat wou doen verscheen de andere Tonnika zus ter plaatse en legde Han in een hologram uit dat hij Lando had beetgenomen. Uiteindelijk kon Lando er om lachen maar was hij er van overtuigd om dit Solo betaald te zetten. Tijdens één van de smokkelacties voor Jabba was Han verplicht om een lading Glitterstim Spice overboord te gooien om niet te worden gearresteerd tijden een controle van het Empire. Dit was uiteraard helemaal niet naar de zin van Jabba die van Solo het bedrag eiste dat hij verloren had. Vervolgens ging Han op zoek naar allerlei manieren om de credits terug te betalen omdat, hoe goed zijn reputatie ook was, Han wist dat je best geen Hutt kon dwarsbomen. Na de Battle of Toprawa hoopte Han op een flinke som maar blijkbaar waren de credits voor de Rebel Alliance bedoeld. Han had ook Lando een som beloofd en toen hij deze belofte niet kon waarmaken, weigerde Lando nog met zijn vriend te praten. More than Money (0 BBY) thumb|left|200px|Han in de Cantina Cantina Encounter Zo belandde Han Solo in Chalmun's Cantina in 0 BBY toen Chewbacca kwam aandraven met een oudere man die naar Alderaan wou reizen. Han bekeek dit als een interessante opdracht en stak meteen van wal met wat van zijn exploten en die van de Falcon op te sommen. Samen met een jongen en twee droids moest de oude man een belangrijke missie vervullen want Han kreeg maar liefst 17.000 credits als ze op Alderaan zouden geland zijn. Jabba wist echter dat Solo op Tatooine verbleef en had zijn Bounty Hunters op de hoogte gebracht van Hans schulden. Greedo the Younger confronteerde Han in de Cantina, maar bekocht dit met zijn leven. Net vooraleer Han wou vertrekken, wachtte Jabba hem dan maar zelf op in Docking Bay 94 in het gezelschap van Boba Fett. Solo beloofde Jabba te betalen nadat hij de missie naar Alderaan had volbracht en Jabba had alle vertrouwen dat zijn ex-werknemer dit effectief zou doen. Tijdens de reis ontdekte Solo dat de passagiers niet zomaar doorsnee bewoners waren van het universum. De oude man sprak over de Force en de jongen genaamd Luke oefende met een Lightsaber. Solo prefereerde liever zijn DL-44 en moest niets weten van gekke religies en ouderwetse wapens. Solo geloofde niet in de Force. Als kind had hij de Clone Wars wel meegemaakt, maar aangezien de beperkte inmenging van Corellia was Solo mogelijk afgeschermd geweest van de strijd tussen de Jedi en de CIS. Solo was ook gewoon om voor zichzelf te zorgen en had geen vertrouwen in een mystiek energieveld. Wanneer ze Alderaan bereikten kwam de Millennium Falcon terecht in een asteroïdenveld dat niet was aangeduid op de kaarten. Han wist dat er iets gebeurd was maar wou niet geloven dat Alderaan was opgeblazen. Toen de gigantische Death Star I voor hen opdook, moest Solo Ben Kenobi gelijk geven. Iedereen verstopte zich voor de inspectie van de Stormtroopers in de smokkelruimtes van de Falcon. Verkleed in TK-422, een Stormtrooper, was Han van plan om te wachten totdat Ben Kenobi de Tractor Beam had uitgeschakeld zodat ze konden ontsnappen. Dat was echter buiten Leia Organa gerekend, de oorzaak van Luke en Kenobi’s missie naar Alderaan. De Princess ging geëxecuteerd worden en alhoewel Solo niets voor een heldendaad voelde, was het Luke’s belofte van rijkdom dat hij toch besloot om Leia gaan te redden. Redding van Leia 250px|thumb|Han Solo in de Falcon De ontmoeting met de Princess verliep stormachtig en de twee konden het niet laten om elkaar verwijten naar het hoofd te gooien. Gelukkig kon de groep ontsnappen aan de Trash Compactor en op de terugweg naar de Falcon leidde Solo de aandacht af door achter een groep Stormtroopers aan te gaan. Solo en Chewbacca arriveerden uiteindelijk ook aan de Falcon waar Han Kenobi zag vechten met een duister figuur. Kenobi sneuvelde maar was er toch maar in geslaagd om effectief de Tractor Beam uit te schakelen. Na de schietkunsten van Luke en Han tegen TIE Fighters was de reddingsactie geslaagd. Leia wist echter dat ze werden getraceerd en dat de plannen van de Death Star I die ze had verborgen in R2-D2 het enige reddingsmiddel zou zijn. Solo was echter geïnteresseerd in één ding: zijn financiële beloning. Nadat Leia boos was weggelopen omwille van Hans uitlatingen sprak hij al zwanzend achter haar rug tegen zijn nieuwe maat Luke of Leia en hij ooit samen zouden kunnen zijn. Hero of Yavin thumb|250px|Han als held Alhoewel Solo nog naar de uitleg van de aanval op de Death Star I ging, was hij vastbesloten om Jabba te gaan terugbetalen met zijn credits. Luke was ontgoocheld in zijn nieuwe vriend dat hij het niet kon opbrengen om de Rebel Alliance te helpen in hun strijd tegen het Empire. Maar Chewbacca slaagde er in om Han zijn mening te doen herzien en Solo keerde terug naar de Death Star I, net op tijd om Luke te redden en hem de Death Star I te zien opblazen. Leia en Luke waren dolblij dat Han toch over een hart bleek te bezitten dat meer kon verdragen dan geld en tijdens de ceremonie werd Han Solo gedecoreerd als een held. Death Mark (0 BBY – 3 ABY) Na de Battle of Yavin zat Han met een dilemma. Ging hij zijn schulden afbetalen of bleef hij bij zijn nieuwe vrienden? Alhoewel Han probeerde om Jabba af te betalen, liep er telkens wel iets mis. Samen met Chewbacca beleefde Han een reeks nieuwe belevenissen te Aduba-3 en op Kashyyyk waar de helden de Life Day met Chewbacca en zijn familie vierden. Stilaan begon Han ook meer en meer te voelen voor Leia. Hij voelde dat zij ook gevoelens koesterde voor hem, maar dat ze die niet wilde prijsgeven. Dit zorgde vaak voor geanimeerde ruzies tussen hem en de Princess. Een riskante situatie op Ord Mantell, waar Skorr, een Bounty Hunter, voor heel wat problemen zorgde, deed Han terug ernstig nadenken om Jabba te gaan betalen. Er was nu ook blijkbaar een Death Mark op zijn hoofd gezet en dat was geen lachertje. Problemen op Hoth & Cloud City (3 ABY) Laserbrain Toen de Rebel Alliance op Hoth de Echo Base had opgericht bevond Han zich nog steeds in hun gelederen. Samen met Luke was hij één van de voornaamste officers die de omgeving van de basis moesten verkennen. Solo’s besluit stond deze maal echter vast, hij ging Jabba the Hutt afbetalen. Leia was daarmee niet opgezet al meende Han dat ze hem niet wilde laten omwille van haar gevoelens voor hem. Leia reageerde echter dat ze nog sneller een Wookiee zou zoenen. De Falcon lag echter in de lappenmand en zo was Han nog steeds op Hoth toen bleek dat Luke vermist was na een verkenning. Han vond Luke bijna verkleumd van de koude en redde Luke’s leven voor de tweede maal. Opnieuw liet de Corellian zich verleiden om Leia uit de dagen, maar de Princess reageerde kalm, noemde Han een laserbrain en kuste Luke op de mond tot verbazing van Han en Chewbacca. De voormalige smokkelaars boden zich aan om een vreemd signaal na te trekken dat de Echo Base had opgevangen. Toen Han het signaal had ontdekt en de Probot vernietigde was de conclusie meteen duidelijk: het Galactic Empire had de basis ontdekt. Tijdens de evacuatie waren Han en Chewie nog steeds aan het werken aan de Falcon en hielp Han om Leia te escorteren naar haar transport. Een instorting van ijs in de catacomben van de basis zorgde er echter voor dat Leia mee met Han moest gaan met de Falcon. Solo kreeg zijn schip op het laatste nippertje aan de praat en ontsnapte van op Hoth. Never tell me the odds Meteen daarna werd de Falcon achterna gezeten door het Empire. Toen bleek dat de Hyperdrive Motivator beschadigd was en dat de Falcon koers zetten richting een Asteroid Field, moest Han zijn klasse als piloot nogmaals bewijzen. Hij vloog de Falcon doorheen de asteroïden en zag een mogelijkheid om te schuilen in een grot op een enorme asteroïde. Daar ging de crew aan het werk om de Falcon te herstellen. Nadat hun ruzies op Hoth een hoogtepunt hadden bereikt, was de tijd voor Han en Leia aangebroken om hun gevoelens voor elkaar niet langer te ontkennen. Leia verkondigde dat ze alleen van beleefde mannen hield en dat Solo een ‘scoundrel’ was maar de kus die daarop volgde was duidelijk. De romance duurde echter niet lang want toen bleek dat de Falcon in een gigantische Space Slug was geland was het hoogtijd om te vluchten. thumb|right|200px|Leia & Han Opnieuw zat het Empire de Falcon achterna en nogmaals begaf de Hyperdrive Motivator het. In een wanhopig, maar briljant manoeuvre verstopte Solo de Falcon achter de communicatietoren van de Avenger die er maar niet in slaagde om het schip op te sporen. Solo was van plan om samen met het vuil weg te vliegen dat ze traditioneel zouden storten alvorens in Hyperspace te gaan. Vanuit het Anoat System ontdekte Han dat ze zich niet zo ver van Bespin bevonden, een planeet die bereikbaar was zonder Hyperdrive en waar zijn oude vriend Lando Calrissian en Tibanna gasmijn uitbaatte. Han wist niet zeker of hij Lando nog kon vertrouwen na wat er was gebeurd, maar kon geen andere oplossing bedenken. I know ... thumb|right|200px|Han in Carbonite Lando begroette zijn oude vriend heel hartelijk en nodigde hen van harte uit op Cloud City. Boba Fett had Solo echter gevolgd en daardoor was het Empire eerder bij Lando kunnen arriveren. Han en zijn vrienden waren in een valstrik gelopen van Darth Vader die kost wat kost Luke wou vangen. Han zou worden uitgeleverd aan Boba Fett die daarna de Corellian zou uitleveren aan Jabba the Hutt. Nadat Han werd gefolterd op een Scan-Grid werd er ook nog eens beslist door Darth Vader dat Han als test zou worden ingevroren in Carbonite. Net vooraleer dat gebeurde bekende Leia dat ze van Han hield. Han antwoordde ‘I know’ en droeg Chewbacca op om Leia te beschermen tijdens zijn afwezigheid. Daarna werd de Corellian ingevroren in een zwarte plaat Carbonite. General Solo (4 ABY) Delusions of Grandeur Han werd ongeveer een jaar later wakker in Jabba’s Palace in de armen van een vreemd wezen dat Leia in vermomming was. Solo leed aan de gevolgen van te zijn ingevroren geweest, de zogenaamde Hibernation Sickness. Eén van die gevolgen was dat zijn zicht zo goed als herleid was tot nul. Jabba ontdekte echter de ontsnappingspoging en liet Han en Leia gevangennemen. Solo beloofde om Jabba driemaal zoveel te betalen, maar het baatte niet. In de cel werd Solo herenigd met zijn beste vriend Chewbacca die de plannen van Luke uitlegde. Han kon niet geloven dat Luke ondertussen was uitgegroeid tot een Jedi Knight. Niet zo lang later kon Solo dit zelf zien toen hij, Luke en Chewie zouden worden geofferd aan de Sarlacc. Luke had alles voorbereid en kon zijn vrienden bevrijden. In de Battle of Carkoon bleek dat ook Lando Calrissian was ondergedoken in Jabba’s organisatie om Han te bevrijden. Dat zijn vrienden zoveel moeite deden om hem te helpen raakte Han die altijd al gewoon was geweest om voor zichzelf te zorgen. Nu was het zijn beurt om Luke te bedanken om hem te redden. Strike Team Tijdens de grote vergadering voor de Battle of Endor werd Solo gepromoveerd tot General. Er werd aan Han voorgesteld om met een klein Team om Endor te landen en daar het Planetary Shield rond de Death Star II uit te schakelen. Solo had reeds met Major Bren Derlin een afspraak gemaakt over zijn team, maar hij zocht nog een crew voor de gestolen Shuttle. Dit zouden Chewbacca, Leia en Luke worden. Lando Calrissian zou daarentegen de aanval leiden op de Death Star II. Han gaf Lando de Falcon in bruikleen. Dit was een aantal geleden ondenkbaar geweest dat Han zijn schip aan het om het even wie had geleend. Lando besefte het belang van deze geste en beloofde om de Falcon heelhuids terug te brengen. thumb|left|250px|General Solo op Endor Op Endor raakte Leia vermist na een achtervolging met Scout Troopers. Het team werd verrast door de locale Ewoks en gevangengenomen. Dankzij Luke konden ze worden bevrijd en werd Han herenigd met Leia. De Ewoks wilden de Rebel Alliance helpen en hun verkenners zouden hen de weg tonen naar de Shield Generator. Nadat Luke de groep had verlaten infiltreerde Solo de bunker die naar de Generator leed. Het team had echter niet op een valstrik gerekend die was uitgespannen door Emperor Palpatine. De hele groep werd alweer gevangengenomen door het Empire. Hulp kwam er uit onverwachte hoek toen plotseling de Ewoks zich mengden in de strijd. De Imperials gingen achter de Ewoks aan en dit liet de bunker zo goed als onbeschermd. Terwijl Han de code probeerde te kraken, werd R2-D2 ernstig beschadigd en raakte ook Leia gekwetst. Deze maal was het Solo’s beurt om te zeggen dat hij van Leia hield waarop zij antwoordde met ‘I know ...’ Wanneer Han merkte dat Chewie een AT-ST Walker had gekaapt, wist hij dat hij gewonnen spel had. Met een list lokte hij de Imperials in de bunker naar buiten en na een spurt werd de Shield Generator opgeblazen. Nu was het aan Lando Calrissian om de klus af te maken. Familie thumb|right|200px|Han en Leia op Endor Even later merkte Han dat de Rebellen in hun opzet waren geslaagd door de explosie van de Death Star II. Han wist al langer dat Luke en Leia samen iets hadden en zei dat hij zou opstappen wanneer Luke zou terugkomen. Leia vertelde echter dat Luke haar broer was en dat was voor Solo uiteraard heuglijk nieuws. Na vele jaren alleen met Chewbacca te hebben rondgetrokken door heel het universum had Solo op het einde van de Galactic Civil War vrienden gevonden waarop hij altijd kon rekenen. Samen met hen vierde hij samen met de Rebellen en de Ewoks feest na de victorie op het Empire. Achter de schermen *Han Solo werd gespeeld door Harrison Ford. De rol van Solo betekende voor Ford de definitieve doorbraak. *Ford probeerde Lucas aan te raden om Han laten te sterven in Episode VI, maar Lucas weigerde dit. Volgens Gary Kurtz was dit echter oorspronkelijk gepland. *Er waren plannen om Solo te laten verschijnen in Episode III op Kashyyyk maar dit idee werd niet verder uitgewerkt. Verschijningen *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special Bron *Han Solo in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *Star Wars Chronicles *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Han Solo at Star’s End *Han Solo’s Revenge *Han Solo and the Lost Legacy *The Paradise Snare *The Hutt Gambit *Rebel Dawn bg:Хан Соло da:Han Solo de:Han Solo en:Han Solo es:Han Solo fr:Han Solo it:Han Solo ja:ハン・ソロ hu:Han Solo pt:Han Solo ru:Хан Соло fi:Han Solo category:Corellians category:Gokkers category:Heroes of Yavin category:Jabba the Hutt category:Mensen category:Piloten category:Smokkelaars